Escaped
by Marauder of Our Stars
Summary: After their mom abuses them one too many times, they decide to run away and live with the Louds. But to evade the constant threat of being spotted and taken back by their mother, they'll have to go on a crazy adventure.
1. The Escape

_**Before I start, I would like to say that Ronnie Anne's mom is a psychopath. And Escaped may contain scenes that are inappropriate for younger viewers. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Mom! please!" Ronnie Anne cried, clutching a nasty gash in her arm, "I'm sorry!"

Ronnie screamed, her crazy, drunk mother bringing the broken glass down on her hand that protected her face. She ran upstairs, crying. Bobby ran after her, worried. He knew how close Ronnie was to leaving. He never had the courage to do it himself, and he would never leave his baby sister.

"Are you okay R.A.?" Bobby called out.

Ronnie was nursing her cuts, and she had just took out the rubbing alcohol.

"It's funny how alcohol ruined my life but also saved it," Ronnie sighed in a monotone.

Bobby chuckled, "Even in the worst of times, you can make me laugh,"

He let his eyes travel the room, his eyes settled on a big bag. The bag was partially open, and it contained clothes. It didn't just contain clothes, but almost all of Ronnie's possessions. Her posters of athletes were taken drown, leaving extremely white spots on the yellow, peeling walls. Her closet was empty, only containing few hangers.

"You're really doing it," Bobby whispered.

"Yep,"Ronnie said, wrapping a bandage around her cuts, "I've had enough of Madam Drunk-a-lot,"

"What're you going to do?" Bobby cried, his voice rising, "Become a hobo?"

"No," Ronnie said, emotionless, "Lame-o is letting me stay at his place,"

"But-"

"But what? Is it that I have so much to stay for, like premature death?" Ronnie snapped, "Abuse, an alcoholic, the best of the table scraps, and especially DEPRESSION!"

Bobby stood, silently. Ronnie Anne turned away. Tears welled up in her eyes. She slowly picked up her blue bag and walked over to a window.

"Goodbye, Boo Boo Bobby!" Ronnie Anne said, opening the window. Any tears that she was holding back before left her tear ducts. He could sense the humor in her voice, as if she knew what would happen next. The truth was, she probably did.

"Wait," An emotionally chocked voice said.

The words rung through the air until Ronnie faced Bobby.

"Let me pack my bags"

Ronnie ran back and wrapped her hands around Bobby. He wished the moment would never end, his sister had never hugged him like this before. It gave him a feeling of warmth that he barely felt before. The moment was over as soon as it started. When Ronnie detached from him, he ran to his room.

Bobby entered his room. He started packing, starting with his photos of Lori. Then Chu-Chu the Elephant. So on, so forth.

When he was done, he crept downstairs, and spotted his prize: a shiny, jagged piece of metal that rhymes with sees. When he went to pick up the keys, a slight jingle was heard. A sinister looking woman awoke from her lengthy slumber. She got up from the couch behind him and staggered to him, still holding a glass beer bottle.

"Whatcha you doin', BooBoo Bear?"

"RUN!" Bobby cried out as loud as he could. He knew that if he and Ronnie Anne didn't escape, they'd be in a world of pain. Maybe even out of this world, and not traveling the cosmos.

When he reached the top, he took his bag and jumped out the window, landing on the window overhang.

His mom stumbled over to the window and threw her broken beer bottle at Bobby's head. As soon as it connected, he groaned in serious pain.

When he got on the ground, he pushed open the car door, Ronnie already in shotgun. He put the keys and twisted. He heard the engine stalling and Mrs. Santiago's booming steps. When the door burst open revealing a less than pleased drunk woman, the engine finally sputtered to life.

"Take the wheel," He grunted, still in pain.

"Say WHAT?" Ronnie cried.

"Just DO IT!" Bobby shouted.

From the back, he pulled out a hanger.

"What're you planning to do? LAUNDRY?" Ronnie shouted, struggling to keep the car on the road. The car was swerving left and right.

"No, I saw this in a movie once!" Bobby shouted. He jammed it onto the accelerator. They did the occasional turning until a certain house appeared.

"Jump on the count of three!" Bobby shouted, before adjusting the wheel one last time.

"One!"

"Two!"

"THREE!"

They jumped, and landed on the Loud Residence. The two hid behind Vanzilla.

The neighbor's car passed by, following the Santiago car. The car was seldom driving straight and contained a women with an extreme case of hangover.

Bobby moaned, clutching the back of his head, before collapsing. Ronnie Anne ran and knocked furiously on the door, hoping to catch someone's attention. As he looked back at her wounded brother, wondering how bad it was. His gushing head proved it to be more than agony.

Lincoln opened the door, in his underwear, and a comic in the waistband. His lazy face changed to a concerned one.

"Come in!"

She dragged Bobby to the door, "Help. Please!"

A few hours later, Bobby was conscious, and their story had been told.

"Can you please keep us?" Ronnie pleaded .

"Of COURSE!" Rita cried.

"Ronnie and Bobby is with us," Lori called, she received a dirty glare from Lynn Sr.

"Fine! Bobby can stay with Lincoln!"

"Welcome to the Loud House dudes!" Luna shouted.

* * *

 **Boom! First chapter, new, improved, and first chapter-y! As usual**

 **Read!**

 **and**

 **Review!**


	2. Tomorrow

The sun was shining, the bees were buzzing, and the two children were sitting awake, trying to sleep. Those two children were Ronne Ann and Lincoln Loud.

Ronnie was awake contemplating the events of the last night while she was listening to See You Again. It was all so hard to swallow, it went by so fast. She was glad her father didn't have to feel the pain of losing both of his only children. But again, if her Dad didn't "leave", her family would be perfectly whole again.

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

Her mom wouldn't have become an alcoholic. If her mom wasn't an alcoholic, she wouldn't have been abusive. That's not the only reason she missed him.

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

She wished her father could really see her, taking initiative and escaping her psycho mom.

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

She still couldn't get past the fact that she and her older brother escaped their crazy, alcoholic mother.

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

Ronnie Anne took out her ear buds and curled into a ball. She almost cried, but she knew that would wake up Lori and Leni, who would continue to smother her and make it worse. Then that would make all the sisters wake up and smother her even more. After almost forever, Ronnie Ann got up and walked downstairs, still near tears. She got up and got some Zombie Bran, she then sat next to Lincoln, who was watching the news, where Patchy Drizzle had just finished up the weather forecast. Lincoln noticed the tomboy's presence, and greeted her.

"Oh, hi Lame-o," Ronnie responded.

"How was your night?"

"I slept like an owl,"

"That's great- wait…"

" _Just_ … just please, let's talk about something else,"

Lincoln mumbled something undecipherable, then kept quiet.

" _Reports of a distraught mother mourning for her missing children_ " Justin Newes a news reporter said, a video of Mrs. Santiago was shown on the TV,

"I miss my little babies so much, so I'm asking everyone watching to look out for these two rays of sunshine! I'd be _so_ grateful and would be more than happy to give you a one grand award for _each_ child!" A picture of Ronnie Ann and Bobby appeared next to Ronnie's mom.

Ronnie Ann started to choke on her Zombie Bran uncontrollably. Lincoln immediately came over and started to pat her back. The tomboy looked at him gratefully but then her face twisted with fear and anger.

"She'll be looking for me and Bobby, she'll kill you ALL!" Ronnie said, her voice strained, "She isn't afraid to take anyone out. One time, Miranda Fisher left her book at my house, and… and… my Mom was beating me up for inviting Miranda there before she was 'prepared'. Miranda heard and didn't keep her mouth shut. Then she mysteriously disappeared,"

She said "disappeared" with air quotes.

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Miranda Fisher checked her blue watch. It was half past seven, the strict curfew that her mother and father set for her. If she didn't leave**

" **Time for me to leave R. Ann, I'm a goner if I miss my curfew again," Miranda chirped, "See ya later alligator!"**

 **Ronnie waved nervously, then responded, "In a while crocodile**

 **She knew that when Miranda left, the gloves would come off. When Miranda left Gretchen Santiago became a totally different person.**

" **Tell me- why did you invite someone over when I didn't tell you I was ready?" In a sweet but poisonous voice.**

" **You told me I could!"**

 **Ronnie was lifted up by her shirt.**

" **You should've KNOWN that I wasn't READY!" Gretchen shouted, dropping the nice-person act.**

 **She slammed Ronnie on the ground. She continued to pummel her, while Ronnie recieved a nosebleed, a black eye, and other various injuries.**

" **Hey Ronnie, I think I left my… what's going** _ **ON?**_ **" Miranda asked, scared.**

" **It's nothing,** _ **really**_ **, me and my daughter are just having a- disagreement," She said, sneakily pulling out a knife.**

" _ **Run**_ **" Ronnie mouthed.**

 **Miranda complied, or at least** _ **tried**_ **to. She was immediately jumped on, and stabbed in the chest repeatedly. Her last words were her screams for help. The only things after that was the tomboy's mourning and the mother's thoughts of how to hide the body.**

 _ **Flashback finish**_

Ronnie Ann started to cry, her face was flooded with her sad tears. Lincoln shuffled towards Ronnie with open arms, trying to comfort her in her distress.

Little did she know, the sisters were watching.

"That's literally so SAD!" Lori cried.

"Fire up those neurons, and think of a way to help our acquaintance," Lisa said.

"I think I have an idea," Lola said.

"I'm not in the mood guys, whatever you people have planned; I don't want to do it!" Ronnie Ann cried out.

The sisters traded each other the smug smiles on their face. They pushed Ronnie onto a chair, in front of a mirror, lined with light bulbs.

"We're going to DairyLand!" Lynn shouted, leaping up and down excitedly.

"And how will we do that?" The distressed tomboy asked, "My Mom sicced the entire world on me, acting all innocent!"

"What about if you're not Ronnie Anne?" Lori asked. A big, fat grin was creeping onto the blonde's face.

"What?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I think she means that you aren't Ronnie Ann," Leni gasped, confused "Where did you put the _real_ Ronnie Ann?"

"No! I mean what if we give Ronnie here a _MAKEOVER!_ " Lori squealed.

The rest of the sisters started squealing too.

"Let's see what we have to work with," Lola said, "Stand up and spin around."

Ronnie did that exactly. When she finished turning around, there were all sorts of beatification products on the table.

"Hood off," Luan giggled, "Ya little hoodlum!"

Ronnie took her hood off, now just wearing her cutoff shorts and a T-shirt.

"Chop-chop ladies! We don't have a lot of time if we want to get ready for the dairy related amusement unit!" Lisa cried

In a flurry of chemicals, the sisters got to work, soon they were finished with the new and improved Ronnie Ann.

She now had green contacts in her eyes, blond hair, and pigtails (held with pink hairbands). Her teeth had braces on-

"What the heck?" Ronnie asked.

"I'm working on my dental doctoral degree," Lisa said.

"Oh," Ronnie responded.

\- she had a pink hood, blue shorts, and green shoes with pink stripes.

" _Wow_! Thank you _so_ much!" Ronnie cried.

"Let's go to the Dairyland!" Lana cried.


	3. Makeup of a Man

**_Ironically, I was watching the Loud House when I was ready to publish this! I was planning on making this into two parts, but it would've taken even longer. I'm not a slow writer, but a slow updater. I would like to thank Omega Ultra for beta reading my story._**

* * *

Lincoln was currently looking at what was happening in the girls' room, with Bobby watching him. After quite some time, the voices neared the doorway. The white-haired boy and the high school senior dashed to the nearest open door. Bobby looked at Lincoln disapprovingly. After shaking his head, he decided to say something.

"I find it creepy to spy on my girlfriend," Bobby told Lincoln, "And equally creepy that you would,"

Lincoln blushed, he knew he had been caught, "They do it all the time to me,"

"They're FAMILY, bro," Bobby cried, "Ronnie Ann isn't your sister is she?"

"I think we should give you a makeover too, but not like hers because…" Lincoln said, trying to change the topic.

"Alright! Come on bro!" Bobby knew what Lincoln was doing, but he knew that a makeover would be more useful than scolding Lincoln.

Lincoln pulled the older boy into his room.

Lincoln wasn't as skilled in the art of dazzling transformations as his ten sisters, but he was still able to make Bobby look considerably different. After a run to the store, he made Bobby look like a complete stranger. When Lincoln was through with Bobby, he had red hair with a blue streak, a blue striped shirt, jeans, and purple rubber toed shoes.

"I think I should fit you up a short sleeved shirt," Lincoln thought aloud.

"No!" Bobby screamed, jumping out of his chair.

"Jeez, I was only suggesting we change your style a bit," Lincoln whimpered, a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry Lincoln, it's just that... that... Let me just show you," Bobby said, pulling up his shirt sleeve, showing him a nasty scar on his right upper arm.

Lincoln winced once his eyes connected with the wound.

"This is from my Mom's first... extreme physical assault on her children," Bobby explained.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **It was a terrible day for Gretchen Santiago. She had just lost the majority of her friends, because they were part of a drug dealing group that weren't afraid to snuff somebody's candle. They had been exposed and caught by the police, who then arrested them for life. Her other friends either moved away or died. Her husband left a month after Ronnie Anne was born, and she had been denied Food Stamps.**

 **At that time, she was chopping up a onion**

 ** _BOOM_**

 **Crying was heard.**

 **Her eyes turned blood red, her veins popped, and least noticeably, her sanity left her.**

 **"Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr.!" She growled, "What did I _tell_ you about your _STUNTS?_ "**

 **The crying continued.**

 **Mrs. Santiago gripped her knife tightly, and stomped out to the living room.**

 **"Quit your crying," She spat, "Or I'll _MAKE YOU,"_**

 **Her knuckles were white from holding the knife so tightly. Her face was blood red, and she had a nasty glare on her face.**

 **He took a look at his mother and cried even harder.**

 **She brought the knife down on his arm. His arm gushed out blood, and he cried out in pain. The knife had cut all the way to the bone. It took almost the entire length of his upper arm.**

 **Ms. Santiago went into the kitchen and brought out a first aid kit. She set it down a few feet in front of her gasping child.**

 **"Go get it!" She jeered, "Little _stuntman_ I'm gonna go make myself dinner,"**

 **He cried out and limped towards the first aid kit.**

 **"QUIET!" She shouted.**

 **Tears spilled out of his eyes, but he complied. He was afraid of what his mother would do if he didn't.**

 **Ms. Santiago grinned in maniacal delight, "Atta boy!"**

 **He sniffled loudly.**

 **"Maybe I might give you dinner today!" She giggled**

 **Ronnie Anne cried, seeing what happened to her big bro. Only until she received a dirty glare from Mommy.**

 **Bobby crawled over to the first aid kit, and wrapped a bandage around his arm. He tried to go to his room where he could cry as loud as he could, but his consciousness, gave in halfway up the steps.**

 _ **Flashback conclusion**_

* * *

Lincoln's eyes turned misty, his hand was raised up to his mouth in pure shock. His eyes were a deep shade of red. Soon, as his sadness morphed into rage, and his face became the color of his red eyes. It was a terrible rage, a rage that pounded in his head, begging to be let out. A rage that could only be extinguished by sweet, sweet revenge. Veins popped out of his head, his fists were clenched tightly. Through his rage, he mustered five words.

"I will get this lady arrested,"

Somehow, his anger was contagious and infected Bobby. He grabbed Lincoln's hand, waited until it uncurled, and said another five words.

" _We_ will get this lady arrested,"

Lincoln hugged Bobby with all his might.

Bobby opened his eyes, frightened after hearing the voice of his mother. He looked where the specific noise was coming from and noticed the Louds' flat screen television. The lady's man exhaled, glad that his mother was far away, and unable to harm him and Ronnie Ann. He broke the embrace and walked over to the TV, leaving Lincoln somewhat offended that he was brushed off for a televised program.

Lincoln opened his mouth to speak, but Bobby placed his hand on Lincoln's mouth. The eleven year old boy tried to pull the hand off, but it was stuck on like a bumper sticker. As Lincoln was considering the pros and cons of licking Bobby's hand to get it off, Bobby finally said something.

"Listen,"

Lincoln obeyed, intrigued at what had caught Bobby's attention. On the TV, an anchor was talking to two women. The first woman had prescription glasses, red hair tied into a honey bun with a pen. Her shirt read, _I'm here to help_ and she wore capri pants, and had pale skin. Her eyes were green and her mouth was positioned into a warm smile.

The second one had bloodshot, baggy eyes, a spaghetti strap, and messy, black hair. Her arms were extremely flabby, and her eyes were squinted like she had stared at the sun too long. She wore sweatpants with an odd stain. She had a croaking voice that was laced with sadness. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown (almost black).

"So Dr. Lopez, how do you plan on restoring this poor woman emotionally, without her children?" The anchor questioned.

Lincoln gasped, putting two together.

"We are going to help her with a technique I'd like to call Operation: Funtimes," Dr. Lopez responded. "We will expose her to so much good times, she'll be too distracted from her missing children,"

Gretchen Santiago nodded her head grimly.

"In between each fun-cation, we will teach her a new greif handling technique," Dr. Lopez resonded.

"Ah," The anchor said, "Where will your first Funtime take place?"

"Dairyland!" Dr. Lopez said cheerfully.

"Crap," Bobby said under his breath, "I gotta warn them,"

Lincoln thought in horror what might happen to his sisters and girlfriend if Mrs. Santiago caught them.

Bobby dialed Lori's number on the phone, drumming his fingers on the coffee table.

 _'I hope he's not too late'_ Lincoln thought to himself, while biting his lip.

* * *

 _ **A/N: That concludes this chapter, with a... cliffhanger... make sure to leave some reviews. Before you go check out some more fics, I'd like to say thanks to those reviewing my story. So thanks to**_

 _ **Guest**_

 ** _Boris Yeltsin_**

 ** _Omega Ultra_**

 ** _guest_**

 ** _celrock_**


	4. Dairyland Disaster

**Sorry about any confusion I caused with the update, I had to do the author's notes and all that good stuff. Like thanking _Omega Ultra_ for beta-reading my story. I appreciate it! I told myself I had to update this before I updated _When the Luck Ran Out_ so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh...okay... Will do," Lori said into her phone.

"What happened?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Nothing, just that...umm... your Mom is kinda going to the same park as us," Lori stammered.

Everyone gasped.

Ronnie started clawing at her blond hair. "Can't get caught. Terrible things will happen. Please not her,"

Lola slapped her on the face, "Get it together woman!"

"Thanks. I needed that," Ronnie Anne said gratefully. "But I'll get you back!"

Lola felt an odd feeling of deja vu.

"We can't let her see you!" Lynn said.

The car engaged in agreement. Oddly, they just arrived at Dairy Land. They were about to leave the car when a bright yellow car passed. A pair of women quickly exited. One Ronnie noticed as her mother. She froze on the spot. Fear had paralyzed her. The family followed her gaze and saw Mrs. Santiago. Ronnie found herself surrounded by all the Loud sisters, and walking out of the car, keeping her in the middle, possibly unseen. But, Gretchen looked through them and saw one girl.

"Hey _you_!" She shouted pointing to the group of girls.

"Maybe we should go on!" The redheaded woman said. Trying to nudge Mrs. Santiago forward. She just shrugged her hand off.

"Do I _know_ you?" She asked, pointing to Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie's eyes grew wide with fear, she froze once again.

"I don't believe so mam," Lori said.

"I wasn't talking to _you_ , tank top!" Mrs. Santiago growled. "Let her talk!"

"N-n-no M-miss," Ronnie stuttered.

"I _really_ believe we should go, Mrs. Santiago!" Dr. Lopez exclaimed forcefully.

Gretchen reluctantly complied, grumbling.

"I'm sorry guys, but we can't risk her getting another look at me!" Ronnie Anne sighed.

"And that is why I have infiltrated the amusement park's simple surveillance system and also her cellular device," Lisa responded. "It will alert us whenever she gets close to our group,"

Cheers arose from the sisters.

Ronnie rubbed her shoulder. "I still dunno about this,"

"Pretty pretty please!" Lola and Lana cried.

"Fine," Ronnie Anne sighed.

Both twins squealed in excitement.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Ronnie Anne muttered under her breath.

* * *

Once out of the nice children's earshot, Dr. Lopez decide to have some choice words with Mrs. Santiago.

"But Doc, I coulda sworn that was my little baby girl," The deceiving woman cried.

"Your daughter looks nothing like that girl, but if it'll better you emotional state, then I guess we could sneak another peek at her" Dr. Lopez sighed.

"Thank you doc!" Gretchen exclaimed.

"There she is!" Dr. Lopez pointed to the now entering females. "We will just start a conversation with them, and you can inspect the child,"

They made their way to the girls.

* * *

Ronnie Anne spotted the nearing women. "Uh-oh, I they're-"

Suddenly, _Fancy_ began to play on Lisa's phone. The sisters understood what this meant, so they started moving.

"Fancy? Really?" Lynn snickered.

"I don't always have to be a nerd!" Lisa responded.

They entered the first line with a significant amount of people. The duo of women tried to follow them, but people came quickly behind them. Luckily, there were two people behind them, and they filled up the six two seaters. The ride was a log flume that had a story about the digestive system of a cow. They finally flew out the cow's rear end and circled around to the exit. Before Dr. Lopez got to open her mouth, the children rushed past them. Ronnie was in the back and noticed a look of determination in both of the women's eyes. Startled, she followed the the rest of the sisters.

The sisters were all whooping at how they escaped the therapist and mad woman, and how thrilling the ride was. The girls did not notice Ronnie Anne's feeling of unease. Throughout the ride riding frenzy, Ronnie Anne felt he stomach getting week each time she saw the two faces of those two women.

The ride her stomach finally gave into was Kingda Cow. She was enjoying how fast the ride was when she saw her mother down below. Just when the hit a brake. She immediately emptied her guts on top of Gretchen Santiago, right before the ride picked up speed. This didn't prevent her from catching a glance of her daughter.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Gretchen spotted two blondes, one much taller than the other. She grabbed the second tallest by the shoulders and growled,

"I don't know what you were trying to pull on that ride but-"

"What are you doing with my child?" The taller lady exclaimed. The little girl turned and showed a face near tears. They both had significantly different faces than who she expected.

"I'm sorry ma-" Gretchen started.

"Police!" The lady cried.

Gretchen looked down to see her hands still on the girl's shoulders, holding them tightly. Frightened, she released the girl, who buried her face into her mother's chest and cried.

By the time Gretchen had gathered her bearings, she was cuffed and escorted to a police car. No one even noticed that even more of her humanity had ebbed away.

* * *

As Dr. Lopez watched her client being taken into custody to be interrogated, she noticed how angry she was. A normal person suffering this much trauma in their life would have just sighed and let it go. She had never seen someone be that forceful on someone when they were mourning. They may just be extremely nice to them and find out who they were if they looked like the person they lost.

She had reached the conclusion that the girl _was_ Miss Santiago's child, from the fear that shone in her eyes. She would say it was the fear of being caught after running away, but it was true fear. She had to look into the Santiago mystery, to find out what was going on. She started by typing Gretchen's name into the search bar.

* * *

After Kingda Cow, the Loud siblings and Ronnie Anne left Dairy Land. Now that they left without her being taken back, Ronnie Anne was able to enjoy the park. She was put even more at ease when she saw her mother zooming away in a police car. Maybe she was gone forever. But, even she knew that this was too much to ask for.

* * *

 **Thank you to**

 _ **Melody Thunder**_

 _ **Boris Yeltsin**_

 ** _Celrock_**

 ** _Omega Ultra_**

 **for reviewing.**

 **Read and Review!**


	5. Filler (Updated)

_**A/N**_ **: That it's a filler, filler night**

 **'Cause I can fill this more than any ghost**

* * *

Four what seemed like the billionth time, Gretchen's eyes glazed over the same stark wall of the police station. The only thing that was on the wall was the Royal Woods Police Department symbol. Her fingers twiddled almost at lightning speed. After what seemed like forever, the front desk employee announced her name. She shuffled up to the desk and opened her mouth to murmur a pathetic excuse to earn the sympathy of the police. She was immediately cut off by the man behind the glass, who couldn't have care less.

"Look woman, I know that face. That's one of a person trying to manipulate compassion for you into my heart," He groaned. "I don't give a-"

He sighed.

"You can leave,"

"But-" She complained. "Wait, I can?"

"We would sentence you to anger management classes, as the mother of the victim decided not to press charges," He rambled. "She said something about teaching instead of punishing. A true mother she is!"

Gretchen's face turned a shade of red.

"You too," He immediately said after he realized his mistake. "Yeah, a great mother! Heh."

Gretchen stormed out of the station, bitter anger overriding the sweet relief.

* * *

Andrea Lopez was looking over some yearbook photos from Ronnie Anne and Bobby's former school years. When she looks closely, she noticed some conspicuous marks on Ronnie and Bobby. Every year they had fresh wounds, so it couldn't have been just accidents. As a psychologist with a doctorate degree, she was able to detect all the negative emotions from their eyes. What she saw in the picture disturbed her to no end: Terror, Sadness, Anger, all the feelings their faces were shouting. The most frightening was when the pictures stopped. Like something, or someone, had prevented them from taking pictures. She had come up to a conclusion. But, she wouldn't intervene yet. Her gut told her she would have to wait for the right time. But for now, she had to be prepared.

* * *

"Now Ronalda, it has been brought to my attention that you have not been taking school photos" Principal Huggins announced.

"Yes but-" Ronnie Anne started.

"No buts!" Huggins shouted. "You will take that picture. The school district good money for all of this. No money, no out of the picture,"

A pit enveloped Bobby's stomach.

"Chin up girl, whatever is bothering you, it can't be _that_ bad," The balding principal said. "What _is_ bothering you?"

"Nothing sir," Ronnie Anne said, staring at her shoes. She was curling his toes and trying not to cry. Crying makes thing worse, Mother made sure she knew of it.

"Now Santiago, I don't like liars," Huggins clucked.

"I said it's NOTHING!" Ronnie Anne shouted again.

As a principal, he had to maintain a strong image, but it took him a few moments to recollect his bearings.

 _This must be pubertal mood swings at its worst_. He told himself. _A kid must have insulted her nose or something._

He sighed. "Okay kid, just keep calm, you _will_ take this photo. Don't let mean kids bring you down,"

"But-"

"You are taking that photo, period!" Wilbur shouted.

Just then, a hand ripped the roof off. A giant Gretchen Santiago grabbed her and squeezed her until her eyes fell out. She then threw her onto the ground, making a big bloody mess of flesh, bones, and organs. When Ronnie Anne looked at her destroyed, pulpy, body, she tried to scream. The scream was cut off by her jerking back into consciousness.

* * *

She jumped out of bed and decided to find someone to talk to, but whom?

Definitely not someone in her designated room, because Lori isn't known for handling stress well, she was known for talking to herself. Leni, as much as Ronnie loved her, she was a bit ditzy- ok a lot ditzy.

She walked down the hall until she finally found the room of the person who she wanted to talk to.

She knocked on the door.

"I need help," She said.

 **Thanks to**

 _ **Galvatron**_

 _ **LucklessBlock86**_

 _ **Celrock**_

 _ **Crazymancody895**_

 **For reviewing**


	6. Sisters

**Since I'm feeling too lazy to change Ronnie Anne's mother's name to Maria throughout the story, I'll just point out that this is obviously an AU and Maria/Gretchen is horrendously OOC. Also, to make up for my unofficial hiatus, I am fixing grammatical errors I made before. Now, I am also answering reviews.**

* * *

Ronnie Anne was sitting next to a semi-concerned, semi-sleeping Luan Loud. In both their laps was a bowl of ice cream. Ronnie Anne had strawberry, while Luan had mint chocolate chip (and some coffee).

"This is good ice cream, but what about your scream?" Luan's trademark giggle was interrupted by a lengthy yawn. "Get it? Because-"

Ronnie Anne looked up at Luan with a solemn gaze. " _Please_ Luan, this is serious."

"What's up Ronnie?"

"Ronalda," Ronnie Anne responded. "That's my real name, I don't know why, but it feels right to use it right now."

Luan nodded groggily.

"I dreamt about my mother," Ronnie Anne continued. "It was horrific, it was a mix of memory and imagination. But it still felt all to real."

Ronnie continued on to tell her the dream.

"I'm assuming that the 'memory part' of it is up until Godzilla Gretchen comes up." Luan responded.

Ronnie Anne looked away, to hide her tears. This was all the confirmation Luan needed.

Luan placed her hand on Ronnie Anne's back in a comforting manner.

"When the yearbooks came, I got this-" Ronnie Anne pulled up her shirt to show a jagged cut on her stomach. "And I had to go to the hospital for a quote unquote 'skateboarding incident' that ended up with some broken ribs.

"I learned then that I would never take any photos again unless I wanted skateboard injuries galore. That was when I myself decided to take my frustration out on others. I developed a new image for myself, not letting anyone want to or be close to me. That's why I punched Lincoln the day he first kissed me. I just didn't want him to get hurt. I still let him in and he could've gotten killed. I just wanted someone else to love! Bobby works diligently, but I'm stuck home with a broken, violent woman!

I just didn't want to be alone. I know it's selfish and all, but damn! I thought I deserved it but that shows that I didn't, that I-"

Ronnie Anne burst into sobs. Luan held her as Ronnie Anne heaved and blubbered into her shoulder. Luan rubbed her back.

"That's not fair Ronalda, everyone deserves love. If you didn't reach out to Lincoln, where do you think you would be now?" Luan responded. "The fact that that went through your head shows that you are a selfless, brave, woman who deserves happiness. In fact, everyone deserves happiness! So don't you _ever_ go saying that you shouldn't have looked for it."

Ronnie Anne broke away from Luan's embrace and wiped her eyes and nose dry.

"Really?" Ronnie Anne sniffed.

Luan nodded.

Ronnie Anne hugged her, the only sound being her hiccups. "Please, _hic!_ , don't tell anyone. I have an image to maintain!"

"Yes mam, Ronnie Anne!" Luan said after she snorting in laughter at Ronnie's joke. "But seriously, I'm pooped, you can bunk with me and Luna if you'd like! I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Ronnie Anne nodded. "Thank you!"

"No problem, you are my sister, aren't you?" Luan responded, giving her an affectionate hair-ruffle.

Ronnie Anne beamed with joy. "Yeah, sister!"

* * *

 **Short but sweet, just like the sleep I'm getting tonight.**

 **Writers block is all I'll say.**

* * *

 **Thank you**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thank you for all your compliments, I appreciate them.**

 **celrock: Thankss for your constant support, I really appreciate it!**

 **GennaiArakida-XIV: That's exactly what I said this night.**

 **and guest Kitten:** **By the way, when I thought about your idea, the more genius I felt it was.**


End file.
